Midnight Mistake
by EnigmaWhoo
Summary: Quand Zero est ivre et qu'il décide d'importuner Kaname en plein milieu de la nuit, celui-ci à bien l'intention de le corriger comme il se doit. Mais ce qui ne devait rester qu'une simple blague cruelle va prendre une tout autre tournure...
1. Chapitre 1

Midnight Mistake

Chapitre 1

_**Salut à tous, voici ma première fiction!**_

_** Fouuu! Qu'elle émotion! ça faisait tellement de temps que je gardai ça dans un coin de ma tête, et il m'a fallut encore plus de temps pour l'écrire, je n'en étais jamais assez satisfaite!**_

_** Mais bon ça y est je me lance, tant pis si ce n'est pas parfait!** **Je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin partager ça avec vous.** :)_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Enigma ;o**_

* * *

><p>Le dortoir de la lune était plongé dans l'obscurité et le silence en cette glaciale nuit d'hiver. La totalité des étudiants vampires de l'académie Cross étaient partis rejoindre leurs familles pour les vacances de Noël, dans leurs riches villas qui se situaient en dehors de la ville.<p>

Seul Kaname Kuran, le président de leur clan et le plus puissant d'entre eux, n'avait pas manifesté le désir de partir, il était resté seul.  
>La rentrée approchait et le prince des vampires profitait des ces derniers moments de solitude.<br>Dans sa vaste chambre, qui s'apparentait plus à un appartement privilégié, il reposait au milieu de la pièce, toutes lumières éteintes, nonchalamment étendu sur son canapé de velours. Le noble, à l'image si irréprochable et propre sur lui, salissait avec ses chaussures la housse luxueuse des accoudoirs dans la plus totale indifférence. Un bras replié derrière sa nuque, il se laissait bercer par le son chaotique de l'orage et de la pluie diluvienne qui faisait rage dehors.  
>Le grondement atroce des éclaires qui déchiraient le ciel et faisait vibrer le verre des immenses vitres, sur lesquelles s'abattaient la pluie avec violence. L'aura bleuté des éclaires jaillissait par surprise, pénétrant la pièce d'une lumière vive qui dessinait sur les murs et le paquet des ombres difformes. C'est dans cette atmosphère tumultueux que le vampire aimait se relaxé.<p>

Perdu dans ses pensées, ses yeux sombres parcouraient les moulures des hauts plafonds. Respirant lentement, il sentait tout son corps s'apaiser et s'affaisser dans le matelas moelleux. Puis ses paupières s'abaissèrent paisiblement et il inspirait profondément.

C'est alors qu'il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, plus sombre que jamais.

Une forte odeur d'alcool envahi ses narines... Mais pas seulement.

- Kiryu... susurra t'il du bout de ses lèvres sur lesquelles se dessinèrent un sourire narquois.

Au-delà de la note alcoolisée il lui avait fallu moins d'une demie-seconde pour reconnaitre l'odeur charnelle du jeune hunter. Un humain à moitié vampire... Une odeur si enivrante... l'odeur de son ennemi !  
>Son sourire s'étira lorsqu'il se concentra sur le souffle de l'intrus : rapide et essoufflé, sa démarche était anormalement lente et déséquilibrée pour celui qui était censé être le plus grand chasseur de vampire de sa génération...<br>L'excitation de la confrontation montait lentement en lui au fur et à mesure que la respiration et les pas du vampire humain s'approchaient, il savait parfaitement où ses pas se dirigeaient.

Le vampire s'assit tranquillement sur le rebord de son canapé, quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre avec fracas. L'odeur moite de l'alcool envahie alors la pièce et son sourire devint plus moqueur encore devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Son ennemi juré se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, tremblant et essoufflé, il était trempé jusqu'aux os. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'affronter une tornade. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau et ses cheveux argent dégoulinaient le long de son visage fin.

Devant ses joues anormalement rougies et son manque d'équilibre, le doute n'était pas permis : il était complètement ivre ! Cela ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire du sang pur. Il avait beau le connaître depuis l'enfance, jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un état aussi pitoyable. Lui qui était toujours si froid et fier, venait frapper à sa porte pour se ridiculisé en personne, la situation était plus qu'inédite !

-Zero Kiryu ? Ça alors ! Mais qu'ai-je donc fais pour mériter l'honneur de ta visite ? L'accueillit-il d'un ton las.

- Taaa Gueeeeule Kuuraaaan j'viens pour te butter! Lui cracha-t-il au visage.

Son meilleur ennemi avait l'air d'avoir envie de jouer lui aussi.

- Quelle bonne idée ! répondit-il. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas corrigé un abruti et j'ai vraiment envie de me défouler.

Zero se redressa alors lamentablement au son de l'insulte pour toiser son ennemi d'un regard menaçant... Tout du moins autant qu'un homme ivre le pouvait.

- C'est qui q'tu traites d'abruti !

- J'ai très peur Kiryu. Ironisa le vampire tout en l'observant se démener à retrouver une démarche équilibré.

Il était tout simplement pathétique !

Le hunter ferma finalement la porte derrière lui et s'y appuya, renonçant à toute tentative de déplacement.

- Combien de verres as tu bus au juste ? Demanda Kaname tout de même inquiet de voir le dans un tel état d'ébriété.

Le jeune homme taciturne fronça les sourcils, comme pour répondre à une question complexe, tentant au passage de faire cesser le tourbillon infernale qui torturait son cerveau. Puis il éclata de rire :

- Pfff Qu'es c'qui t'fais croire qu'c'était deees veeeres « auuu juuste » ?

Il se stoppa net, puis brandit fièrement une bouteille vide sous son nez. Vodka ! S'exclama-t-il avant d'exploser de rire à nouveau.

- ...de mieux en mieux... Souffla l'autre dans sa barbe, exaspéré.

Il se leva alors et s'avança vers lui. Il le toisa de haut en bas, puis plongea son regard dans ses yeux ivres, avant d'ajouter du ton le plus méprisant qu'il lui était possible de prononcer :

-Allons bon... Suceur de sang refoulé et maintenant ivrogne ?... Il faut croire que tu as une passion pour la médiocrité... ça doit être de famille... n'est-ce pas Kiryu?

La blague volontairement cruelle eue l'effet escompté. En moins d'une seconde Zero dégaina son arme anti vampire. Il savait qu'il était particulièrement sensible au sujet de sa famille dont le sors avait était tragique.

- Répètes un peu S'PEC D'ENFOIRE ! hurla-t-il en bondissant sur le vampire, avant de s'écrouler sur le buffet en marbre par manque d'équilibre.

Il sourit, satisfait de son effet. Aaah ce qu'il aimait voir grandir cette haine dans son regard et l'entretenir comme on entretien une belle plante !

C'était tellement facile de le mettre hors de lui, encore plus lorsqu'il était ivre et cela était particulièrement jouissif, comme toutes les fois où il sortait de ses gonds.

- Décidément, tu es bel et bien l'être le plus pitoyable que je connaisse. Ajouta-t-il avec délectation.

- Aaarg ! MAIS FERMES TA GEUELE ! Ces mots chargés de haine résonnèrent contre les murs.

Zero tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Les sourcils froncés et visage convulsé par la colère, son souffle était si rapide et fort, comme s'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler les battements de son coeur tant il était animé par la haine.

Il le mit en joue.

Le sang pur, blasé, ne bougea pas d'un cil et soupira :

- allez pose ce pistolet... De toute façon toi et moi on sait très bien que tu ne sais pas t'en servir...

- TA GUEULE KURAN ! J'VAIS T'BUTTER! Rugit le hunter.

Il s'apprêta à tirer, mais subitement il se figea: sa main bloquée sur la gâchette refusait de lui obéir!

Le bras tremblant, les sourcils froncés, il essaya à nouveau... Mais rien ne se passa. Sa main semblait ne plus vouloir lui obéir.

- Qu'est-ce que... ? Zero jetait des coups d'oeil effrayés de sa main aux yeux du vampire. Il n'y comprenait rien !

- tiens, tiens voilà qui est intéressant... fit Kaname en s'avançant doucement vers lui comme un félin s'approche de sa proie.

Si pour le jeune homme alcoolisé la situation était incompréhensible, le vampire en revanche comprenait parfaitement ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Donne le moi ! ordonnât-il, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

La main vacillante du hunter abaissa alors le canon sous ses yeux effrayés, puis il tendit l'arme au vampire qui la saisit avec une lenteur calculée.

- Il faut croire que l'alcool t'as rendu bien docile mon cher Zero. Susurra-t-il, moqueur.

- Non... Non ! C'EST FAUX !

-Dire que je m'attendais à affronter « Le Grand Hunter Zero Kiryu »... Je suis déçu...

Kaname le regardait, transit par le froid, les yeux exorbités par la frayeur essayant de lui tenir tête, comme à son habitude. Un sourire sournois se dessina sur ses lèvres. Les choses prenaient une tournure beaucoup plus amusante qu'il ne l'imaginait. Le chasseur de vampire était totalement à sa merci.

- déshabille-toi !

L'ordre était sorti spontanément. Il plongea son regard cruel et brulant de désir de l'humilier, dans le sien.

- Quoi ?... No... Non !

Zero sentit alors avec effroi ses mains se mouvoir contre sa volonté, s'agiter de façon étrange... et dangereuse ! Il tenta de stopper le faible mouvement, mais celles-ci ne lui appartenaient déjà plus. Abasourdi, il refusait cependant de céder au petit jeu de son ennemi, luttant pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Le vampire regardait avec une délectation perverse le corps de sa proie se tordre et se tendre sous l'effort. Mais la tentative fut vaine, trop faible, le hunter abandonna la bataille.

Ses mains exécutèrent alors l'ordre de l'ignoble bourreau.

Elles commencèrent par dénouer sa cravate, puis le dépouillèrent de sa veste, révélant sa chemise translucide sous laquelle se dessinaient les muscles de son torse.

Lentement elles s'exécutaient, prenant soin de faire durer le plaisir. Ses doigt tremblants déboutonnèrent alors un à un les boutons de sa chemise qui glissa sur le sol. Le contact de l'air fit frémir les courbes parfaites de son torse.  
>Gémissant au fur et à mesure que ses vêtements tombaient au sol, il priait pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve.<br>Le cruel sang pur tournait calmement autour de lui, caressant du bout des doigts l'arme ultime de sa proie, comme un trophée de chasse.  
>Les doigts agités de soubresauts se posèrent enfin sur le bouton de son pantalon. Le noble s'immobilisa alors en face de lui, attendant impatiemment le clou du spectacle.<br>Les mains habiles dé-zippèrent sa braguette et firent glisser à ses pieds son pantalon et son boxer, dévoilant son intimité aux yeux de son ennemie.

Kaname le toisa longuement, scrutant chaque détail de ce corps d'apollon qu'il découvrait pour la première fois. Ses épaules larges, ses clavicules, son torse qui se languissait de façon inhabituel, ses cuisses musclés et la chair qui venait d'être dévoilée… Son corps était parfait, pour un humain cela était une chose rare.

- Et bien voilà, ce n'était pas si terrible ? Hein Zero? Susurra-t-il cruellement.

L'air glacial mordait avidement sa peau humide. Les gouttes d'eau dégoulinant impitoyablement le long de ses cheveux sur son torse et son dos, lui faisaient la sensation de lames de rasoir lui transperçant la peau. Voilà ce qu'il en coûtait de provoquer Le sanguinaire prince des vampires.

- J'ai… J'ai fffroid gémit' il.

Kaname s'approcha de lui calmement. Il stoppa du bout des doigts une goutte qui roulait le long de son torse saccadé. Sa peau était glacée. Il sourit légèrement, satisfait de lui. Il intercepta alors une autre goutte qui glissait sur sa joue. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que sa peau était agréable au toucher.

Il glissa alors les doigts dans ses cheveux afin de contempler son visage. A cet instant il sentit une sensation étrange poindre au milieu de sa poitrine. Sans savoir pourquoi, il caressa ses lèvres violacées du bout des doigts. Glacées mais étonnamment douces. Son souffle chaud et saccadé glissait entre ses doigts… Cela était étrangement agréable…

La voix de Zero brisa à nouveau le silence.

- J'ai… fffroiiid.

Réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire, Kaname se dégagea rapidement.

Il le fixa à nouveau avec cruauté et claqua des doigts.

Brusquement les flammes de l'énorme cheminée surgirent de l'ombre. D'immenses flammes caressaient la pierre des murs et une vive chaleur inonda la pièce.  
>Zero sursauta mais petit à petit la chaleur incandescente caressant sa peau nue le fit frissonner de plaisir. Les yeux clos, il gémit au contact de cette chaleur inespérée.<p>

- Approche ! Ordonna le vampire.

Le hunter, totalement asservi, tituba jusqu'à lui. Arrivé au niveau du canapé Kaname exerça une légère pression avec de son index et il s'affala sur le matelas moelleux.

Le vampire délaissa sa victime et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil qui devançait la cheminée.  
>En face de lui, il scrutait silencieusement sa proie, décomposée par l'alcool. L'absence de mots et son regard oppressant laissait planer un insoutenable suspense.<br>Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres qui se décollèrent enfin et c'est avec le calme le plus malsain qu'il articula:

- Touche-toi.

La sentence secoua le corps désarticulé du jeune mortel.

- Quoi ! N… n… non ! N…non pas ça ! Haleta-t-il.

Cependant, ni Kaname, ni son corps ne l'écoutèrent, car aussitôt ses mains glissairent sur son torse, qu'elles se mirent à palper.  
>Le cœur de Zero battait à tout rompre. Ses tempes lui vrillaient le cerveau. Assaillit d'incompréhensions sur lesquelles il ne pouvait mettre de mot, tant il était handicapé par l'alcool.<br>Comment une telle chose pouvait-elle se produire ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Toutes ses pensées qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre torturaient son esprit ivre. Perdu, il se sentait glisser dans un monde trouble où il n'avait aucun contrôle.

-Fai… Fais pas ça! Réussit-il à articuler, les yeux exorbitaient de terreur pendant que sa main caressait sa peau du bout des doigts et que l'autre migrait dangereusement vers le sud.

-Kuran… S'il te plaît ! Implora-t-il la voix brisée.

Mais le regard de Kaname était sans appel, glacial, indifférent.

La main saisit alors son entre jambe et il abandonna la bataille.

-Oooh putaiiin… étouffa-t-il en guise de reddition

Mais rapidement il sentit une toute autre chaleur monter en lui, à mesure que sa main glissait sur la zone sensible. Tremblant, le visage crispé, il expirait avec difficulté. Sa main étrangement bien plus experte que lui, approfondit le mouvement et le rythme devient plus vigoureux.

-Haaah… aaah… nnn…

Encore plus accablé, il rejeta sa tête en arrière, prenant appuie sur le dossier moelleux et brûlant du canapé en cuir, se livrant avec frustration à l'ivresse qui le submergeait.  
>Sa respiration saccadée n'était plus que des plaintes langoureuses, accompagnée par le crépitement des flammes ardentes.<p>

C'est ce son mélodieux qui parvenait aux oreilles du prince des vampires, jusque là stoïque, mais non moins sensible à la transe de son ennemi. Au contraire même… S'il avait fait cela dans le but de l'humilier, il n'avait cependant pas prévu que la situation se retournerait contre lui.  
>Tapis dans l'ombre, le visage inexpressif, son masque impassible commençait à s'effriter de l'intérieur. Il était hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait. La lueur des flammes éclairait subtilement le corps du jeune homme qu'il trouvait si impertinent. Elles dessinaient sur sa peau un contraste d'ombre et de lumière, qui ondulait sensuellement au rythme de sa danse. Mais plus encore que par son corps il était captivé par l'expression de son visage. Ravagé par le plaisir. Il ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela.<br>Kaname avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud, son cœur battait trop rapidement et sa respiration était anormalement lourde. Il serra les poings pour ne plus sentir ses doigts trembler, mais c'est tout son corps qui se mit à frémir. Il sentait la chaleur des flammes bruler son dos et consumer tout son corps… Mais pas seulement. Il réalisa avec stupeur qu'une partie de son pantalon était à présent bien trop étroite. Cela était douloureux… Mais tellement excitant !

Soudain, le corps incandescent de Zero se cambra violemment.

-Haaaaa !

Tendu comme un arc, les lèvres outrageusement ouvertes, rougies et gonflées par le plaisir, il était horriblement désirable et cette pensée était elle même par définition « horriblement contre nature ».

- Arrête ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! hurlât-il pour mettre fin à cette honteuse torture à laquelle il ne savait plus qui de lui ou de Zero était soumis.

Mais il était trop tard, au moment où il avait prononcé ces mots l'envie s'était transformée en un désir violent. Désir auquel il ne suffit que de quelques secondes pour consumer les derniers remparts de son impassibilité.  
>En un instant il bondit sur sa proie. Captura son corps brûlant en s'emparant de ses lèvres.<br>Le hunter l'accueillit avec la même avidité, déjà trop loin dans les limbes du plaisir pour avoir pleinement conscience de la situation.  
>Il se débarrassa rageusement de ses vêtements puis revint à l'assaut de ses lèvres.<br>Il introduisant sa langue dans l'antre qui s'épanouissait devant lui. Il l'entremêla à celle de son partenaire toute aussi vive et avide de caresses. La sensation était divine, étouffant son cœur de plaisir.  
>Haletant l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains et leurs lèvres partaient à la découverte de leurs peaux nues, palpant, caressant, chaque nouvelle parcelle. Leurs sexes se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, leur arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus bruyants.<br>S'embrassant à nouveau pour étouffer leurs cris, le baiser devint sanglant. Leurs crocs déchiquetèrent avec passion la pulpe de leurs lèvres, déversant leurs sangs bouillonnants dans leurs gorges.  
>Les deux langues blessées se livraient à une bataille bestiale, tentant de se dominer l'une et l'autre puis finirent par s'étreindre avec passion.<br>La chaleur oppressante devenait insupportable. Zero agrippa la chevelure de Kaname, qui, tout en l'embrassant, étouffait ses soupirs au creux de son cou. Tendus à l'extrême, ils poussèrent en même temps le soupir final en une parfaite harmonie.

Leurs corps exténués retombèrent chacun de leurs coté avec volupté. Enfin libre de l'un de l'autre.

Kaname revenait petit à petit à lui à mesure que le brouillard qui encombrait son esprit se dissipait. Haletant, essoufflé. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il prit pleinement conscience de la situation.

Il jeta brusquement un regard au corps à côté de lui, comme pour vérifier que cela n'est était qu'un rêve. Il était bien là, inerte, seulement animé par une lente respiration qui soulevait sa poitrine, comme une plume. Zero dormait profondément les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Paisible, il semblait ignorer ce qui venait de se passer. La chose qui venait de les ravager. Kaname ne parvenait pas à mettre de mots dessus, ni même sur ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il fixait le corps qu'il avait possédé l'espace de quelques instants se mouvoir avec calme, à des années lumières de la transe qui l'avait animé. Il tentait de se convaincre que le hunter ne se souviendrait de rien le lendemain.  
>Mais il savait pertinemment que cette histoire était loin d'être terminée…<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience et surtout n'hésitez pas à faire des critiques pour que je puisse m'améliorer :)<strong>_

_**A bientôt!**_

**Enigma ;o  
><strong>


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Salut à tous ! Me voici de retour ! **__**Enfiiin**__** !**_

_**L'attente à était longue, je vous prie de m'excuser. **__**;o**_

_**Voici donc la suite de Midnight Mistake que je suis impatiente de vous faire partager !**_

_**Mais tout d'abord je tiens à tous vous remerciez pour vos **__**reviews**__**, je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir autant ! Elles m'ont beaucoup encouragées pour écrire ce chapitre et fait rire pour certaines. Merci beaucoup !**_

_**Je remercie également les nombreux lecteurs qui n'en ont pas laissé... mais c'est la dernière fois !... je plaisante **__**;p**_

_**Mais surtout un énorme merci à ceux qui m'ont corrigé et aidé à m'améliorer : Ikotaka, Kaorimiiko, Miss de Lune et Genious **__**nc**__**, votre investissement m'a était très précieux pour ce chapitre et le précédent. :)**_

_**Oui, au fait j'ai apporté quelques petites modifications au premier chapitre, allez jeter un oeil si ça vous dit ;)**_

_**Sinon, je voulais répondre à la mystérieuse « S » :) **__**,**__**au cas où vous n'auriez pas tous compris : si Zero se laisse manipuler c'est parce qu'il est sous l'emprise de l'alcool. **__**Kaname**__** y fera encore allusion dans ce chapitre, vous verrez.**_

_**Sur ceux, je vous laisse**_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

_**Enigma o**_

_**Ps : BakaUshi, MOI AUSSIII, MOI AUSSIII! HAAaaa ! bave bave bave :O**_

* * *

><p><span>Midnight Mistake<span>

Chapitre 2

Le soleil à son Zénith trônait fièrement dans le ciel immaculé, réchauffant les branches dénudées des sapins du parc de l'académie Cross.

L'hiver s'était rudement installé depuis la nuit orageuse qui avait eu lieu une semaine auparavant. Silencieusement, la nature semblait enfin se réveiller après de longs jours de sommeil. Seul le chant de quelques oiseaux brisait le silence de ce printemps glacial.

Les rayons du soleil pénétrant la paisible maison des Cross baignaient l'entrée de la demeure d'unhalo de lumière.  
>Accroupie sur le parquet sombre, la jolie Yûki Cross était blottie dans son chaud manteau d'hiver. Du bout des lèvres elle fredonnait une mélodie improvisée, les yeux rivés sur sa bottine qu'elle tentait impatiemment de lacer.<br>Une tâche plutôt difficile à accomplir en portant des moufles. Elle l'est d'autant plus lorsque la majorité du champ de vision est obstruée par des mèches de cheveux bruns. Mais ces détails ne semblaient pas la perturber et ses échecs à répétition ne ternissaient pas sa bonne humeur pour autant.

C'est alors qu'une ombre vint lui soustraire le peu de visibilité qui lui restait. Elle se figea.

- Tu y arriverais mieux sans cette paire de moufles, non ?

Aussitôt la jeune fille releva la tête, au comble du bonheur.

- Maître Kaname ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle avait parfaitement reconnu la voix du vampire qu'elle aimait tant. Kaname Kuran.

Sa majestueuse silhouette se dessinait à contre jour, auréolée de lumière telle une apparition divine. Mais la jeune fille ne remarquait pas le fort contraste entre ses vêtements noirs et sa peau pâle, à l'image du démon qu'il était réellement.

- Bonjour Yûki, comment vas-tu ? fit le noble d'une voix douce.

- Bien… C'est drôle je ne vous avez pas entendu arriver.

Il lui répondit par un sourire chaleureux. Un sourire dans lequel elle se perdit, émerveillée par tant de beauté : « Il est aussi beau vu d'en bas que d'en haut » pensa la jeune fille, un peu mièvre, tout en le contemplant.  
>Les rayons illuminaient ses cheveux bruns de subtils reflets écarlates, dont les mèches ondulées retombaient en cascades sur ses épaules, ourlant le bord de ses yeux sombres qui la regardaient avec tendresse.<p>

- Vas-tu y arriver ou bien vais-je devoir faire tes lacets à ta place ? Plaisanta-t-il, en élargissant davantage son sourire qui dévoilait ses belles dents blanches.

- Oh ! Oui, pardon !

Yuki rabaissa la tête, un peu honteuse en s'apercevant qu'elle l'avait fixé pendant plusieurs secondes avec un sourire aussi niais. Elle s'empressa de retirer ses moufles.

-Je… je ne savais pas que vous veniez aujourd'hui. Fit-elle en laçant enfin ses chaussures correctement. Mon père ne m'a rien dit, si j'avais su, je me serais arrangée pour ne…

Kaname ne l'écoutait plus, son sourire bienveillant s'était évanoui au moment où la jeune fille avait dévêtu ses mains : il avait pressenti quelque chose d'anormal. Même en entrant il l'avait trouvée étrange, elle avait l'air plus fatiguée que d'habitude, son visage enfantin était terne et anormalement pâle, et sous ses yeux d'habitude si pétillants se dessinaient de gros cernes. C'est alors qu'il vit ses poignets fins dépasser des manches de son manteau à mesure que ses mains s'activaient.  
>Son visage se durcit quand il aperçut la naissance d'une longue cicatrice.<br>La jeune fille releva son visage vers lui. Il se radoucit aussitôt, feignant de n'avoir rien remarqué.

- Au fait, je ne vous ai pas demandé, pourquoi êtes-vous venu nous rendre visite ? demanda-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

- Kaien m'a donné rendez vous, il aimerait me parler de « quelque chose d'important ». Répondit-il en scrutant son visage à la recherche d'indice. Yuki abaissa le regard.

- Je vois. Fit-elle pour elle-même

Sentant le regard inquisiteur peser sur elle, la jeune fille regarda sa montre.

-Ooh ! Il faut que j'y aille je vais être en retard, mes amis m'attendent, ajouta-t-elle en souriant pour dissimuler son trouble. On va faire du shopping ! Elle s'élança vers la porte.

Kaname ne se laissa pas amadouer par cette faible tentative de diversion et lui barra le passage.

- Yuki, es-tu sûre que tu n'as rien à me dire ?

Elle se figea devant lui, incapable de baisser les yeux face au regard qui la sondait. D'un ton peu convainquant, elle articula:

-Non, tout va très bien Kaname.

Elle lui sourit une énième fois et se dégagea rapidement.

- Au revoir Maître. Lui dit-elle en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Se retrouvant seul dans l'entrée silencieuse, le vampire laissa son visage se métamorphoser. Il n'avait plus rien de bienveillant. Malgré le silence de sa protégée, il avait parfaitement compris la situation. Elle devait s'imaginer qu'une entaille au poignet était plus facile à camoufler qu'une sauvage morsure au cou. Il savait exactement qui elle essayait de protéger.

Zero

Une sensation étrange l'envahit au moment où l'image de son ennemi apparut dans son esprit, dissipant peu à peu la colère qui commençait à monter en lui.  
>Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cette fameuse nuit, depuis qu'il avait commis cette erreur. Le hunter semblait n'avoir gardé aucun souvenir de leur rencontre. À chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient recroisés, il abordait le même regard froid et dédaigneux que d'habitude, non, rien n'avait changé.<br>Il faut dire qu'il avait tout mis en œuvre pour que cela ne se produise pas : il avait séché ses vêtements avec soin, puis l'avait rhabillé et au petit matin, la tempête s'étant calmée, il avait pu le ramener chez lui en toute discrétion. Il l'avait déposé sur son lit sans défaire les draps, prenant même le soin de poser la bouteille de vodka à côté de lui. Une parfaite mise en scène pour faire croire que leur mésaventure n'avait été qu'un songe. Il était reparti sans se retourner. Personne n'était donc au courant, mis à part lui-même.

- Kaname ! Bonjour ! Comment vas-tu ?

La voix vive du directeur le sortit brusquement de ses pensées. A l'autre bout du couloir, le visage amical de Kaien Cross apparut derrière la porte entrouverte de son bureau, le même sourire bêta que sa fille vissé sur les lèvres.

- Bonjour Kaien, je vais bien merci et vous ? répondit le vampire en sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

- Bien ! Bien ! Ça va bien! Entre donc ! fit-il sans bouger de son poste. Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir passez un coup de fil avant de te recevoir, ça ne t'ennuie pas d'attendre quelques minutes ?

- Non pas du tout, répondit Kaname en s'avançant dans le couloir faiblement éclairé.

- Merci ! Installes toi dans le salon et fais comme chez toi !

La porte se referma aussi sec sur le sourire béat du directeur et Kaname pénétra dans la pièce que celui-ci lui avait indiquée.

Le salon de la famille Cross était une pièce simple et bien rangée aux couleurs douces. Les photos des enfants faisaient office de décoration, à l'image de la famille idéale, en tout point identique à celle des magazines de décoration. Une parfaite hypocrisie, pensa Kaname qui déposa sa veste sur le rebord du canapé.  
>Il avait beau connaître cet endroit par cœur, il lui sembla qu'il le découvrait pour la première fois. Et sous cette nouvelle lumière, le salon des Cross lui apparaissait comme des plus désagréables.<br>Tout était si simple, si commun... ! À des années lumières du manoir dans lequel il habitait. Tout semblait vouloir l'exclure de cette pièce, de cette maison. Les meubles semblaient le toiser comme un intrus et leur silence angoissant ne fit qu'attiser de nouveau sa colère. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cet idiot lui désobéisse, pourquoi avait-il bu le sang de Yûki ?

Il tourna le dos aux meubles inquisiteurs et s'élança dans les escaliers d'un pas décidé. Seules ces chimères inanimées seraient témoins de son délit.  
>Il gravit les marches à la hâte, d'un pas rapide et léger, et arriva dans un couloir sombre. Automatiquement, il tourna sur sa gauche et ralentit son pas…Il savait parfaitement où le trouver.<br>Le chasseur nocturne s'arrêta devant une porte entre-ouverte et frôla la poignée du bout des doigts, se retenant de ne pas la défoncer d'un grand coup de pied tant il était énervé. Redoublant de prudence, il pénétra dans la petite pièce et referma la porte derrière lui avec une extrême délicatesse.

Zero était là, juste en face de lui, paisiblement endormi sur son lit.

Comment osait-t-il dormir cet abruti ! ?

Cependant, sa colère se calma rapidement. La pièce était imprégnée de son odeur, si douce, et presque aussi puissante qu'au creux de son cou. Il huma profondément l'air qui pénétra dans ses poumons et délia toutes sa tension avec délice. Il devait certainement rattraper ses nuits blanches, ses activités de chargé de discipline et de hunter lui laissaient peu de temps pour dormir.

La chambre de Zero était petite et sobrement meublée d'un lit, d'un bureau et d'une commode basse sur laquelle reposait un miroir. Le minimalisme de la pièce ne laissait rien transparaître de la nature impétueuse de son occupant, hormis peut être, la pagaille des feuilles éparpillées sur son bureau.

Le vampire observait le corps étendu sur le lit, presque trop petit pour sa taille adulte. Ses jambes vêtues d'un bas de jogging en coton gris étaient légèrement pliées, sa main gauche reposait sur son ventre qui se gonflait et se vidait lentement au gré de sa respiration. Son autre bras était replié sous son oreiller sur lequel reposait sa tête. Il semblait si paisible.  
>Il avait beau n'être vêtu que d'un simple bas de jogging en coton et d'un tee-shirt blanc, l'ensemble était très attirant sur lui, trop même. Ses muscles étaient moulés sous le fin tissu dont le bas, légèrement relevé, révélait la naissance de ses abdos. De plus, sa tête tournée vers le mur offrait une parfaite vue sur son cou et sa mâchoire. Si ses yeux clos semblaient l'ignorer, sa bouche entre-ouverte, par laquelle glissait l'air qu'il expirait silencieusement, étaient extrêmement désirable.<p>

Kaname détourna les yeux et retint son souffle qui commençait à s'emballer.  
>Cette dernière semaine, il n'avait cessé de penser à lui. Son visage, ses soupirs, l'odeur de sa peau, son corps nu…Toutes les scènes lui revenaient en mémoire.<p>

Lorsqu'ils se croisaient pendant le transfert de la Night Class et de la Day Class et que ses yeux croisaient son regard froid empli de haine, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y superposer les images de cette nuit-là… Il revoyait à la perfection ses yeux mis clos et ses sourcils froncés sous le coup de la frustration. Ses lèvres pincées avec dédain lui apparaissaient écarlates et grandes ouvertes, laissant échapper des gémissements plaintifs sous sa gorge offerte. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher également de se souvenir de les avoir embrassées, le contact de sa langue ensanglantée contre la sienne, mêlée à son haleine alcoolisée, avait été une sensation divine.  
>De même, son allure fière et stoïque était beaucoup plus langoureuse et désarticulée dans son esprit. Il se souvenait de son corps brûlant contre le sien, affalé sur le canapé. Son dos cambré, ses muscles tendus sous sa peau moite et chaude. Tous ses souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, avec la plus insolente des précisions, animant un feu incandescent qui déferlait dans chaque partie de son être.<p>

Il tenta de contenir ses violents flashs face au corps offert à ses yeux.  
>A mesure qu'il essayait de réprimer son désir, une autre image prit forme dans son esprit, ranimant un feu d'une toute autre nature : celui de la colère. Il l'imaginait buvant le sang de Yûki.<p>

Elle, s'offrant à lui avec pudeur et lui l'accueillant tendrement entre ses bras, hésitant un instant avant de faire souffrir celle qu'il aime. Il se laisse finalement emporter par la faim dévorante qui torture ses entrailles et le désir luxurieux de sa chair. Il lèche délicatement son poignet blessé et happe le liquide carmin avec passion. Les yeux de la jeune fille se ferment alors, ses joues rougissent, elle mord ses lèvres roses, entre douleur et plaisir procuré par l'acte interdit. Le sang coule abondamment entre les lèvres écarlates du beau garçon qui se régénère avec plaisir. Leurs corps se touchent et se caressent, leurs mains se rencontrent. Tout deux semblent perdre alors leurs esprits dans cette étreinte qui devait rester fraternelle. Se noyant dans leur désir incestueux, leurs lèvres se frôlant, finissant par se sceller et s'embrasser sans retenue.

Kaname agita la tête, tentant de chasser les images sordides qui venaient d'assaillir ses pensées.

Revenu à lui, son regard glacial se posa sur le visage endormi. Comme s'il l'ignorait, comme s'il se moquait de lui, de lui avoir désobéi.  
>Il sentait la haine affluer en lui. Comment pouvait-il dormir, l'ignorer après ce qu'il avait fait ?<br>Son souffle s'emballa face à l'insolente respiration de son ennemi trop paisible. Il fit remuer ses doigts énergiquement pour décrisper ses poings et détendre ses nerfs. Il inspira autant que sa colère le lui permettait et détendit les muscles de ses bras et de ses jambes un instant. Puis ils se tendirent à nouveau et, d'un geste rapide et agile, le vampire bondit sur l'endormi, le souleva par les épaules et plaqua son corps contre le mur.

- Réveille-toi ! Grogna-t-il

Kaname se retrouva nez à nez avec le canon d'un revolver furieusement braqué contre lui.  
>Zero était parfaitement réveillé. Il ne prit cependant pas le temps d'admirer ses réflexes. Il resserra davantage son étreinte autour de son col tout en fixant les yeux qui exprimaient la même colère que la sienne. Ne se sentant pas menacé pour autant, il secoua le corps du jeune insolent qui frappa à nouveau le mur et débita avec froideur :<p>

- Je pensais avoir étais clair au sujet de Yûki ! Si je t'ai autorisé à rester auprès d'elle, c'est uniquement pour que tu la protèges et pas pour qu'elle te serve de garde-manger ! Sa voix avait beau être basse, le ton n'en était pas moins menaçant.

Zero, bien qu'à moitié sorti de son sommeil, éclata d'un rire amer

- Je n'ai rien fait à Yûki. Elle pensait que j'étais en manque, alors elle s'est tailladée le bras pour me forcer à me nourrir de son sang. J'ai refusé. Son rictus se décrispa et il ajouta. Mais comment oses-tu venir me demander des comptes alors que c'est toi qui m'en dois ? Son regard vibrait de haine et d'indignation.

Le vampire comprit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Abasourdi, il lâcha sa prise puis passa sa main sur ses yeux et se fut à son tour d'éclater de rire.  
>Le hunter en revanche n'avait pas baissé sa garde et fixait toujours l'odieux vampire avec la même intensité.<p>

-Alors ça y est, tu as fini par te souvenir ? Eh bien tu as mis du temps à décuver ! Fit-il narquois.

- Ne te fous pas de moi, sale pervers de merde ! rétorqua Zero, la main dangereusement crispée sur son arme.

Le Sang Pur ne se sentait nullement menacé par ce discours virulent, bien au contraire.

- Ohh traite moi de déviant sexuel autant que tu veux, mais dois-je te rappeler que la façon dont tu te touchais n'avait rien de chaste ? Ou tes souvenirs sont assez clairs là-dessus ? J'imagine qu'il a dû te falloir des heures d'entrainement assidu pour acquérir un tel niveau d'obscénité... Répondit-il tout en prenant un plaisir indécent à attiser sa colère.

Zero explosa.

- Putain ! Fais pas ta vierge avec moi Kuran ! Toi et moi on sait très bien ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là !

Il prit un temps pour ravaler le dégout qui lui montait à la gorge et la haine lui tordant les tripes. Il aurait voulut hurler mais il se contenta de serrer les dents. La mâchoire tremblante, il ajouta:

- Tu m'as manipulé comme ton jouet…En profitant du fait que je sois ivre pour me faire faire toutes ces choses… Tu as vraiment dû prendre ton pied, hein ? Avoue-le ! Cracha-il, la bile aux lèvres.

Le sourire moqueur du vampire ne vacilla pas devant cette démonstration de violente et profonde répulsion.

- Mais autant que toi mon cher Zero, je peux te l'assurer! Répondit-il d'une voix chargée de sous-entendus. Au moins l'un de nous deux avait toute sa tête cette nuit-là pour dignement témoigner de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Amusé par le trouble qui commençait à naître dans le regard révulsé de son ennemi, il avança d'un pas.

- Et tu te trompes à nouveau en m'accusant de t'avoir « manipulé », je n'ai fait que te donner des ordres. Des ordres que ton subconscient a interprétés puis exécutés à sa manière… A mon sens, il peut y avoir plusieurs interprétations au fait de devoir se toucher ou de se déshabiller, non ? Tu n'étais pas obligé de te dévêtir totalement et de te « toucher » devant moi. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu as choisi les deux façons les plus extrêmes ? Fit-il l'air faussement songeur, se détachant ainsi de toute responsabilité. À moins que faire ce genre de chose devant moi ait toujours été ton fantasme ?

Il entendit le cliquetis sec de l'arme anti-vampire braquée contre lui se charger en guise de réponse.

Aah comme il était fort à ce petit jeu ! Il sentait son ennemi à bout.

- Dans ce cas je suis ravi d'avoir pu te rendre ce service.

- Espèce de sale connard ! Tu es aussi lâche que tous ceux de ton espèce ! Hurla le hunter indigné par tant de mauvaise foi. Il se calma brusquement de peur que sa voix ne porte trop loin. Ça a vraiment dû te frustrer de ne pas avoir de jouets quand tu étais gosse, Kuran ! Je ne sais pas ce que t'ont fait tes consanguins de parents à la place, mais ça devait vraiment être glauque pour que tu sois aussi dérangé!

Il sourit, amusé par sa répartie.

- Dois-je te faire boire pour te forcer à être plus poli ?

Puis son regard se tourna vers l'arme braquée contre lui et il soupira d'exaspération

- Pfff ! Kiryu, tu pense sincèrement réussir à me menacer avec cette arme ? Toi et moi nous savons très bien que tu ne vas pas t'en servir.

- Ne me tente pas trop, grogna l'autre.

Le vampire pouffa devant la tentative d'intimidation. Il colla alors son front contre le canon du Bloody Rose par pure provocation et plongea son regard dans le sien en murmurant lentement.

- Et que vas-tu faire Zero ? Hein ?... Rien, Absolument rien ! Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi ! Tu n'oseras jamais attirer l'attention sur toi en me blessant de façon aussi grave et tu n'oseras pas non plus allez te plaindre à ton père… car dans le fond tu n'es pas aussi impulsif et tu connais les conséquences que pourraient avoir ces actes… Tu sais que je me vengerai en révélant que l'alcool te rend aussi manipulable qu'une simple marionnette.

Il regardait la lueur de son regard passer de la haine à l'effroi, il sourit, profitant de la faille qui venait de s'ouvrir pour glisser d'un ton encore plus malsain.

- Tu imagines ce que tu deviendrais si cette information venait à être divulguée ?... N'importe quel Sang Pur pourrait faire ce qu'il veut de toi…

Il laissa un silence pour lui laisser le temps d'imaginer toute les possibilités obscènes que cela suggérait**.**

- Ce serait ennuyeux pour un hunter n'est ce pas...

Zero brusquement lâcha son arme. Révolté par l'odieux sous-entendu, il lui balança son poing en pleine figure.  
>Aussitôt Kaname l'intercepta et l'immobilisa, les deux bras tordus dans son dos et sa joue droite écrasée contre le mur.<p>

- Lâche-moi ! Hurla-t-il, hors de lui, en tentant de faire face à son bourreau qui le maintenait avec fermeté.

Il fulminait de se retrouver ainsi prisonnier, de s'être laisser enchaîner à se stupide mur qui l'obligeait à laisser imploser la violence qui faisait vaciller tout son corps.  
>Mais la lutte était inutile, l'emprise du vampire était bien trop puissant, se resserrant à chaque fois un peu plus tel un étau d'acier prêt à lui briser les os.<br>Kaname se colla alors contre lui pour mettre fin à sa rébellion. Il huma avec délectation l'odeur si enivrante de ses cheveux et murmura près de son oreille libre.

- Chuut… Pourquoi as-tu peur Zero ? Tu sais qu'avec moi ton secret est bien gardé.

- Ne joue pas au con avec moi ! Dans la deuxième partie de l'histoire tu faisais moins le fier… Moi aussi j'ai des souvenirs compromettant sur toi ! Tu as été aussi faible que moi, sauf que toi… tu n'étais pas ivre ! Alors lequel de nous deux a le plus à cacher, hein ? Qui est le plus pitoyable dans cette histoire Kuran ?

- Veux-tu vraiment le savoir ?

N'attendant pas sa réponse il le retourna face à lui et plaqua ses lèvres sans aucune douceur contre les siennes. Kaname attaqua les deux pauvres bouts de chair rose de son ennemi qui refusait de coopérer. Ne leur laissant aucune échappatoire, il s'abattait cruellement sur elles comme un vautour affamé à chaque fois que celles-ci tentaient de se soustraire au contact des siennes, au point de faire suffoquer sa victime.  
>Zero rugissait contre les lèvres assassines de son agresseur, se débattant comme un animal enragé. Le vampire mit fin à cette rébellion, plaçant son genou entre ses cuisses, avant de le remonter lentement pour écraser son entrejambe. Abasourdi par la douleur, le chargé de discipline ouvrit la bouche, aspirant ainsi l'air qui lui manquait tant. Le cruel vampire ne lui laissa que quelques secondes de répit avant de revenir à la charge. Il introduit sa langue dans l'antre qui venait de s'épanouir grâce à sa ruse, cherchant le corps à corps avec son alter égo.<br>Le hunter grognait, essayant de repousser l'intruse hors de sa bouche. Mais la langue de son ennemi se faisait de plus en plus difficile à dompter. A bout de force, il abandonna la bataille en étouffant une plainte de résignation.  
>Contre toute attente, son adversaire se fit alors plus doux en caressant ses lèvres du bout des siennes avec tendresse, l'entrainant ainsi dans une valse sensuelle qu'il suivit contre son gré. L'ivresse du contact finit par le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, lui faisant instinctivement relâcher la force qu'il exerçait contre son agresseur. Il se laissa alors emporter par la vague de plaisir qui submergea chaque partie de son corps et répondit avec la même fougue au baiser.<p>

Le vampire relâcha à son tour les mains de son captif pour le laisser exprimer son désir. Aussitôt libérées, celles-ci partirent explorer son dos, s'agrippant aux pans de sa chemise avec force, comme pour réclamer davantage de volupté. Il obéit à sa requête en prenant d'assaut le creux de son cou. Ses lèvres effleuraient la peau du hunter qui se couvrit de frissons au passage de son souffle. Il glissa ses doigts sous son tee shirt fin et palpa la peau douce de son torse musclé. Du bout de ses doigts, il caressa ses flancs, provoquant de nouveaux frémissements au rebelle qui s'attendrissait pour lui offrir plus amplement l'accès à sa gorge.  
>Kaname appuyait davantage ses baisers à mesure que celui-ci rabaissait sa garde, faisant rougir sa peau laiteuse et prenant plaisir à la rendre plus sensible, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa carotide pulser contre ses lèvres.<br>Cette partie était bien trop sensible, pour celui qui refusait toujours d'admettre ses faiblesses de vampire. Décider à exploiter la faille du vampire encore humain jusqu'au bout, le brun pressa l'artère entre ses crocs sans la percer, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. Le Sang Pur, encouragé par ces plaintes, se mit à jouer avec elle, se délectant du son mélodieux de son souffle qu'il peinait à expirer, en palpant les soubresauts de sa poitrine du bout de ses doigts. A bout de patience, le hunter glissa sa main dans sa chevelure, appuyant sa tête contre sa peau, lui suppliant d'en finir.  
>Kaname saisit alors l'objet de toutes ces attentes entre ses crocs, plus fermement, prêt à mordre. Zero ne retenait plus ses soupirs alors qu'il sentait la pression de ces crocs se refermaient sur son artère et que la main avide du vampire glissa entre ses cuisses qui n'arrivaient déjà presque plus à soutenir son corps.<p>

Mais soudainement, les caresses stoppèrent et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir de frustration.

- Alors, lequel de nous deux est le plus pitoyable Zero? Susurra le cruel maître des vampires contre sa peau, attrapant brutalement son membre durci à travers son pantalon.

Zero émergea instantanément au son moqueur de sa voix.

Le Sang Pur le toisait avec fierté, une lueur sarcastique pétillait dans son regard. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un jeu et il en était le grand vainqueur, comme toujours.  
>Il esquissa un sourire narquois, comme pour achever sa victime, pas encore assez humiliée, et s'élança vers la sortie en l'abandonnant sans ajouter aucun mot.<p>

Kaname referma la porte derrière lui avec précipitation.

Horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire, ou plutôt par ce qu'il venait de ressentir, il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir la main plaqué contre sa bouche. Il avait faillit totalement perdre le contrôle une nouvelle fois. Heureusement, il s'était dégagé à temps.  
>Cela ne devait rester qu'un jeu, rien qu'un jeu ! Un jeu sadique où lui seul était le meneur ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ressentait-il un désir aussi violent pour lui ? Son ennemi !<br>Les yeux exorbités, il cherchait une réponse dans le vide et le silence du couloir sombre.  
>Son corps contre le sien, ses crocs contre son artère, leurs baisers… Il avait retrouvé son corps avec autant d'avidité qu'un toxicomane peut désirer une dose de substance illicite.<br>La fatalité de ses sentiments lui éclatait en pleine visage, brisant l'illusion qu'il s'était construite. Une fatalité qu'il s'était trop longtemps refusé d'admettre.  
>Il avait joué la comédie pendant toutes ces années dans le but d'exterminer ces sentiments ambigus, mais au bout du compte, il n'avait réussi qu'à se mentir à lui-même.<br>Zero avait parfaitement raison, il était celui qui avait le plus à cacher.  
>Le noble qui avait été si fier face à son ennemi quelques minutes auparavant passa une main tremblante sur son visage, désemparé.<p>

Il s'était fait prendre à son propre piège.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilàà mes enfants c'est fini pour aujourd'hui!<em>**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu._**

**_J'attend vos commentaires avec impatience, **_ LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS!_**! Je veux tout savoir! :)  
><em>**

**_A part ça le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture et ça sera certainement le dernier. _**

**_Je vous réserve plein de surprises pour cette suite, alors patience patience ;)_**

**_A bientôt_**

**_Enigma ;o_**


End file.
